


When You're Vic's Daughter and You're Not Okay

by FanficIsRuiningMyLife_nothatihaveone



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Eating Disorders, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsRuiningMyLife_nothatihaveone/pseuds/FanficIsRuiningMyLife_nothatihaveone
Summary: You've been feeling unwell but have been keeping it a secret until someone figures it out. What happens after is not what you expected.Just a quick one shot!





	When You're Vic's Daughter and You're Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a real fanfic before, so excited! Hope you like it! And, the stuff about thin=happy is very untue! I've included it for story purposes only; I have been in that mindset, and its quite scary. You are beautiful how you are!

You sigh, having enough of looking at the girls in Tumblr. They were so skinny, so beautiful. 

You just wanted to look like them. You had started dieting, restricting, and soon, cutting out as much food as possible. 

It wasn't too obvious to the others. Your dad (Vic) and your uncles (Mike, and Tony and Jaime were basically your uncles) hadn't noticed, not really.  

You were good at hiding it. You had always been one for comfy clothes, so baggy sweatpants and sweaters weren't anything out of the ordinary.  If somebody asked why you weren't hungry, or why you were in the bathroom a while (after eating), you learned that a quick response, brushing off the question worked pretty well. 

However, Tony was always the most observant.

Your dad and uncles decided to spend the day together with you, nothing unusual, you all spent a lot of time together, but you guys decided to dedicate the entire day to hanging out, watching movies, etc. 

Your mom had left a while ago, and you didn't like to think about it much. So, it was just you and the guys. 

Mike, Jaime, and Tony had all arrived together. Jaime and Mike and your dad were making the couches and floor area near the TV all cushion-y and blanket-y. You guys were gonna watch a movie, and Tony was making the popcorn. You were just watching them all from the stairs, and you saw Tony pour heaps of salt and butter on the popcorn. You gulped, no way you were gonna eat that. 

You were jolted from your thoughts when Jaime spotted you on the steps and called your name.

"Y/N!" he grinned at you. "Hi!"

You giggled and waved to him and Mike. You went over to the fridge to get a water and Tony came up beside you. 

"Hey, Y/N!" he said, hugging you. He wrapped his arms around you, then paused. He felt your bones. Realizing why he froze, you wriggled out of his grip, blushing and anxious. What if he figured it out?

He looked at you with worry, but didn't mention it. You knew he wouldn't let it go, but you figured he was waiting to talk to you alone, and you appreciated it.

"Y/N, come pick the movie!" your dad called. 

Feeling glad Tony didn't press the issue then and there, you picked Star Wars, and shot him a small smile. He just looked at you with his brows pulled together and forehead creased.

He made his way to where you were all sitting, passing around the popcorn. You took a handful, but knew you wouldn't eat it. You just fiddled with it, nobody noticing except Tony. 

When the movie was over, your dad and Mike and Jaime were arguing like little children over what to do next. You went up to your room, sensing Tony following you. You walked into your room, plopping down on your bed, turning to see him closing your door and sitting next you. You took in a deep breath, preparing yourself for what was about to happen.

"Y/N," he started. "W-when, um, have you.. last.... ea-eaten?" He asked, biting his lip. 

You just looked down, chipping at the nail polish on your thumbs.  

"Y/N, please," he said in a small voice.

"I don't remember, not exactly.        Two days ago?" You offered.

His eyes looked so worried, scared, and hurt. You never wanted to see anyone like that, especially not because of you. 

He sighed and got up. He left your room, leaving the door open. You wondered if he had to step out to control his thoughts, if he was mad, or if he was done. Was he going to get someone? You were interrupted from your thoughts when he came back through the door, holding a cookie. You loved cookies, he knew that.

He closed the door again, and sat next to you again. "Eat it." He said softly.

You looked at the mass of sugar, calories and carbs. You didn't want to. He knew what you were thinking, and said even softer than before, "Please." You heard his voice crack, and you took the cookie, breaking off a piece, and popping it into your mouth. You chewed and swallowed. As much as you didn't want to be eating, you wanted even less to hurt Tony. You almost missed the taste, and you ate the rest within a minute. 

You looked up to see Tony smiling wryly at you, an 'I'm really proud of you' smile. He pulled you into a hug. "Why, Y/N?"

You sighed, and answered. "I just, I just feel so ugly. I hate myself, and the way I look and act and everything about me. But if I'm thin, I'd be so much prettier! Maybe it'd make up for being ugly and stupid." You said. You wanted to cry, but your emotions haven't been working properly lately. 

"You're so beautiful. And sweet and funny and amazing. I know you don't believe me, not now, but I wish you would. It's so true. I love you so much, so does Vic-- I mean, your dad, and Mike and Jaime." He took in a breath, and looked at you. "We'll help you, just like we helped Vic when he--" His voice stopped and you heard his breath stop. 

You forgot how to breathe. You knew what he had thought.

"no no no no no no no..." You heard him say under his breathe as he finally exhaled, taking in your baggy sweatpants and oversized sweater. "Do you have any shorts?" He asked, and you got up to pull some out of a drawer. "And a tank top?" He asked, and you pulled one that fit you out. "Go change." He said, and you went quietly to the bathroom in your room, coming out in a minute. He looked at you, and tears filled his eyes. He took in your skinny frame, and motioned for you to come sit back beside him. He gently lifted your arms away from your sides and looked at the cuts, scabs, and scars. He saw more on your thighs and legs too. Tears start rolling down your cheeks, but you weren't sobbing.

"How long have you been clean?" He asked, face twisted in pain and concern. 

"A day." You respond, feeling very self conscious. 

"Good, that's good, sweetheart." He said encouragingly. "I'm gonna get your dad." He says. Your face twists into fear. "No!" You cry. "Y/N, I have to. I'll tell him you need to talk to him, that's it, and you can tell him the rest. I know he'll understand, you know he'll understand." He reassures you. 

"Alright." You sigh, you knew it was inevitable. You quickly pull on the sweats over your clothes after he leaves the room. 

 

 

Tony walks downstairs, the guys intense in their game of Chutes and Ladders. "Vic?" He says. 

"Yeah, Tony?" He asks, looking scared. The emotion Tony felt must have been evident on his face. 

Now the guys were looking at Tony too, their faces confused and concerned. "You need to go talk to Y/N." He says.

"What's wrong with my daughter??" Your Dad practically shouts, looking scared. 

"You need to go talk to Y/N." He repeats with a sigh. And with that you hear Vic running up the stairs. He slows down a bit as he reaches your door, not wanting to scare you. 

"T-Tony told me to come talk to you.." He says

His face was so scared and anxious and concerned and it broke your heart. You couldn't make any words come out. 

"Y/N, Princess whats wrong?" He reaches to put his hands on your shoulders, and with that he's figured it out. Your shoulders jut out from your skin, clear of how skinny you are. 

"Oh, Y/N," He whispers. "You're beautiful. So, so beautiful. Why?" He asks. You sigh, not wanting to look at him. What if he had the same look as Tony? You couldn't bear to see it again. "Never mind," He starts. "When have you last eaten?" 

"Two minutes ago." He looks at you confused, so you elaborate. "Tony gave me a cookie." 

He sighed, then the same hitch in his breath happened as he had the same thought Tony had. "Are-- are you h-harming yourself?" You can't speak, but you're sure your silence gives you away. 

He extends his hand carefully, holding your hand, and turning it over in his so that your palm is facing up. He gently pushes back your sleeve and tears fill his eyes as he looks at the intricate pattern of stripes on your arms. "Sweetheart, I-I need them. You can't have them, where are they?" he stutters. You just shake your head, curled into a ball, now full on sobbing. He rummages through your bedside table, and finds a small box with multiple razors. He takes it and throws them out the window.

He sits down on the bed again, holding you. The guys come into your room; Tony had told them what was going on. They all hugged you, and kissed you on the head or forehead or cheek. 

"We're here for you, Y/N. Whenever you need us, we're here for you." Mike said, not wanting his beautiful niece to feel alone. They all nodded their heads. After a minute, you sighed and said, "Can we, just go watch a movie?" 

"Sure, we can watch more Star Wars..." Tony said sneakily. 

"Ha, we already watched an episode! I wanna see Despicable Me!" you giggled.

"Whatever you want, Princess," your dad muttered into your ear. You smiled, and he picked you up and carried you downstairs, the guys following behind you two. You all cuddled up and watched the screen. 

"I love you guys." You said to everyone.

"We love you too." They said in sync, and you all let out a small giggle and sigh. 

 

You were gonna be just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Comment, and if you need to talk, I'm here!


End file.
